fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Guild of Super Evil
The Guild of Super Evil (or G.O.S.E. for short) is a Legion of Doom-type organization that appears in Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World. Their home base is the Fortress-ship. Leaders * Emperor Vakudos: The original leader of G.O.S.E. * Princess Lotora: The new leader of G.O.S.E. * Carmen St. Cloud: 3rd-in-command of G.O.S.E. Major Members * Nightmare King (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) * Mighty One-Eye (The Thief and the Cobbler) * Earl de Darkwood (Interstella 5555) * Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim) * Baron Vain (The Modifyers) * Toralei Stripe (Monster High) * Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Bowser * Ghetsis * Warlock (Regular Show) * Doc Hopper (The Muppet Movie) * Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Toddy the Wizard (Gundarr) * Skales (Lego Ninjago) * Lifty and Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) * Thanos (The Avengers) * Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) * The Joker (The Dark Knight Saga) * Mok Swagger (Rock & Rule) * Space Shocker (Super Hero Taisen Z) * Black Cross Army (Himitsu Sentai Goranger) * The Body of Evil (The Fairly OddParents) * Lil Gideon (Gravity Falls) * Brittany and Whittany Biskit (Littlest Pet Shop) * Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) * Ice King (Adventure Time) * General Specific (Sheep in the Big City) * Gart (Robot and Monster) * Toola Twins (Bratzillaz) * The Motherf*cker (Kick-@$$) * Random Punch (Turbo Fantasy) * Dese Guys (Baman Piderman) * Acme Corporation (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) * Phantom Blot (Disney) * Dr. Insano (The Spoony Experiment) * Pig King (Angry Birds) * Endless Mike (The Adventures of Pete & Pete) * Waffle Woman (Powdered Toast Man) * Boogieman (Gorillaz) * Jacqueline Natla (Tomb Raider) * Carmen Sandiego (Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego) * Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Nemesister (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Principal Madman (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) * Ms. Endive (Chowder) * Nergal (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Peppermint Larry (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Megawatt (Robotomy) * Dr. Stinky Head (Axe Cop) * Borg Queen (Star Trek) * Troy Royal (Out There) * Trogon (Teen Titans Go!) * Queen Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Shadow (Astro Boy 2003) Other members * Dr. Beesano: The Evil Genius of Emperor Vakudos' Five Man Band * Judas Blythe: The Dark Chick of Vakudos' Five Man Band * Juicer: The Brute of Vakudos' Five Man Band * Field Marshal Lackey: The leader of the Imperial Army Imperial Army * Trashtors * Koopa Troop * Dai-Shocker Combatmen * Destron Combatmen * Dogma Fighters * Chaps * Team Plasma Grunts * Bibi Soldiers * Zobils * Ugatz * Chitauri * Changelings * Imperial Stormtroopers * Joker Thugs * Secret Military Organization * Bad Green Piggies * V.I.L.E. bots * Borg Drones * Horrors * The Cluster Imperial Guard * General Doom: The leader of the Imperial Guard * Minion King: Leader of the Imperial Minions * Imperial Minions: Foot soldiers of the Imperial Guard Category:Organizations Category:Villainous Teams Category:Antagonists